Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a known technique for generating magnetic resonance images of the inside of the body of a patient, which is based on the physical phenomenon of magnetic resonance (MR). A movement of the patient during a magnetic resonance scan may impair the quality of the magnetic resonance images. Therefore, attempts are conventionally made to avoid recording magnetic resonance signals during the movement and/or to bring about periods with restricted movement, for example by way of breath holding. A further possible approach includes, as disclosed, for example, in German Patent Publication Nos. DE 102014210471 A1 or DE 102015207590 A1, in carrying out a movement correction or movement compensation.
The movement of the patient may be detected in different ways, for example, by navigators, a respiratory belt, an ECG measuring device, and/or further movement sensors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,414,767 discloses a method for correction by an ECG signal during the magnetic resonance scan.